


Fears All In The Past, Fading So Fast

by UnrulyNerd



Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, I don't know what I'm doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27619556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnrulyNerd/pseuds/UnrulyNerd
Summary: She wanted to tell them that she'd like nothing more than to dance with Emma Nolan - act like their small town wouldn't explode and just hold her girlfriend close to her.-An au where Alyssa and Emma never planned to go to prom together.
Relationships: Alyssa Greene/Emma Nolan
Kudos: 62





	Fears All In The Past, Fading So Fast

She was sick of it. All the comments, all the slurs, all the laughs at Emma. Alyssa knew that her girlfriend had done nothing wrong to deserve how everyone else treat her. It was their prom night - they could just at least leave her alone for one day.  


Kaylee and Shelby were currently sitting with Alyssa at one of the tables on a break from dancing. They were currently laughing at the blonde in the corner of the gym, sitting awkwardly at the top of the bleachers, fiddling with the cuffs of her suit.  


"She could have worn a dress, and, you know, be normal for once." Kaylee said, making Shelby laugh while looking not so subtly up at their victim in the corner.  
"Oh my god, why does she keep on looking over here?"  
"I know, she probably..."  
"Don't even say it. That's disgusting; she's disgusting."  
"She's so weird. Why did she even come to this? It's not like anyone would actually want to dance with her."  


Alyssa wanted to yell at them, scream that what they were saying about her was wrong. That what they thought of Emma was wrong. That what they were told about gay people was wrong. But she couldn't. Her mom was there, watching her, making sure she was playing the perfect 'straight' daughter still.  


She wanted to tell them that she'd like nothing more than to dance with Emma Nolan - act like their small town wouldn't explode and just hold her girlfriend close to her. But that was couldn't happen.  


\-----  


Why is she even here?  


Emma knew the answer; Alyssa asked her to. The whole thing was stupid. She could've told her no - tell her the truth and say that she'd rather spend the evening watching crappy videos on her computer than sit in the gym alone and awkward watching her girlfriend inevitably dance with some guy that had asked her to and who she had reluctantly said yes to, in order to keep up her straight image. 

But Alyssa asked her to come, so she came. 

She knew that Alyssa's 'best friends' were talking about her. They weren't being sneaky with their glances. Emma told herself to look away, to ignore their looks, but it's hard to do when they're sitting right next to Alyssa Greene.

Her girlfriend was beautiful in her dress. Emma could barely keep her eyes off of her. She probably looked like an idiot looking at her, the 'popular straight girl', the whole night.

The music was way too loud, and odd choices of artists for a conservative small town. If her classmates knew how many of these supported LGBTQ+ rights or were LGBTQ+ in some way, they'd be against the entire song list.

Then it changed from one of the more upbeat songs to a slower song. She looked back over to Alyssa to see her left alone as her friends went away with their boyfriends to dance. She wished that she could be dancing with Alyssa. She knows that she'll be crap at it, and it will be more than likely that she trip over both her own and her girlfriend's feet. But to just dance with the girl that she loves would be amazing.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw a small group of boys pushing Danny Copper, one of the football players, towards where Alyssa was sitting. Oh shit - time to watch her girlfriend get held close to a random boy while she sat here, miserable and lonely.

\-----

Alyssa had been left alone again. Her friends leaving her to dance with the people they loved. Lucky shits. She looked up at Emma, who was staring down at the floor in front of her. She saw Danny Copper walking towards her, with a stupid grin that he think will make her 'fall in love'. She saw all the other kids dancing with their partners.

She didn't know where the confidence came from. It was probably from the ages of hiding herself, from not being able to have the same experiences as everyone else, from having to lie to everyone about her feelings for Emma.

She was walking to the other side of the gym. She was walking up the bleachers. She was standing in front of her.

"Emma Nolan will you dance with me?"

\-----

Holy shit!

Okay, what?

It felt like the whole gym was staring at them. Danny Copper - who Alyssa literally just shoved passed, Kaylee - who seemed to be trying so hard to not pass out, Shelby - who looked like everything was now making sense, Mr Hawkins - who just smiled at her like he was happy that something was finally going her way, Mrs Greene - who was probably now stuck in a decision of making a big scene or storming out of the gym.

But did Emma care; no. Her girlfriend just asked her to dance with her in front of everyone in the whole school. 

Holy shit!

"Yes. I wanna dance with you, Alyssa Greene."

\-----

She took Emma's hand and took her to the dance floor, causing more and more people to start looking at them.

Once they stopped, Emma put her hands on Alyssa's waist and she wrapped her hands round her neck, pulling her closer. Emma felt like she couldn't breathe. Then, the two girls started swaying slowly to the music. Everything else seemed to melt away. They could no longer feel the stares of classmates, or the glare coming from Mrs. Greene.  


They could just see each other, standing with her arms around me and with almost no space between us. We were just dancing, staring at each other, like Emma's wanted to since Alyssa blew up the peanut brittle two years ago, like Alyssa's wanted to since Emma sang Imagine at the Thanksgiving assembly.  


"Why- How- When did you- What's going on?" Emma didn't know what to say.  
"We're dancing, Emma."  
"I know that. I just- I never thought that we'd be able to do this yet."  
"I'm sick of pretending that I'm not in love with you."  


Emma couldn't help but grin at this. "You look beautiful by the way."  
"Thanks, so do you."  
"I feel like everyone's staring at us."  
"I don't think I really care right now," Alyssa was speaking with a confidence that she'd never really felt before, "I'm dancing with you, and right now, that's the only thing that matters."  


They both moved forward at the same time, pulling each other closer, finally kissing each other in front of their entire school, for once not in hiding.  


\-----  


They spent the rest of the evening dancing together. Most of the other kids just ignored them - they weren't going to ruin their prom night by starting a scene - and the worst that happened was a few disgusted looks. Kaylee still hadn't talked to Alyssa, but Shelby approached them soon after they started dancing.  


"It's a bit of a surprise, but now that I think about it, it makes sense," Shelby had told her. "I'm not going to hate you for it, you're still my friend."  


Mrs. Greene, however, thought it would be best that she just left the gym. Alyssa was glad; she didn't want to have to deal with her tonight, they'll talk another time.  


Alyssa felt free. She was no longer keeping who she was and who she loved away from everyone else. That was no longer a secret. She and Emma could be themselves now, no longer fearing that someone will find out.  


They finally got what they both wanted, no more hiding, just dancing with the person that they loved.


End file.
